They Call It Love
by guyuchan
Summary: Luhan pindah, ingin melupakan semua kenangan buruk di negeri kelahirannya china. Di dunia inilah dia bertemu dengan seseorang, Xiumin, dan siapa kira bila xiumin akan menjadi teman satu satunya luhan Namun apakah perasaan luhan terhadap xiumin? Apakah hanya teman? Apakah Luhan menerima atau menyangkal perasaan ini? Xiuhan, Lumin pairing,


Title: They Call It 'L.O.V.E'

Author: Y

Main Cast: xiuhan , lumin pairing

Genre: Romance , roommates couple

Rating: PG-15

Lenght: one shoot

I'm back.. hahaha ini ff yaoi apa ya -" ff romance boy x boy pertama si sayah hahaha ..pertama kali bikin ff kaya gini castnya xiuhan pula hihihihi ... ga tega sih ngomong yaoi buat mereka hehe .. mereka tuh cuman sweet tp ga se-mainstream pasangan yaoi lagian juga luhan punya sehun kan jadi panggil mereka pasangan roommate oke .. oh ya maaf maf buat penganut xiumin seme (xiuhan) ato luhan seme (lumin) hehe .. toh mau seme ato uke juga tetep aja kaya gtu haha, haha setidaknya ini menurut fujoshi #aku maksudnya# hahaha..

Oh ya satu lagi ga bosen aku ingetin jangan lupa tinggalin jejak sekedar komentar gitu.. demi keberlangsungan hidup bersama oke .. dan kata terakhir

Happy reading all ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ

Prolog...

_Perasaan ini? _

_Perasaan apa yang ku rasakan ini?_

_Perasaan yang sebenarnya tak boleh kumiliki._

_Perasaan yang salah. Bukan pada dia aku merasakan hal seperti ini._

_Tapi kenapa? _

_Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, ketika ku bersamanya. Kenapa dunia berotasi lebih cepat ketika ku dengannya._

_Cinta, itu yang mereka katakan._

_Bila ini cinta bukankah seharusnya ini adalah perasaan indah yang diberikan tuhan pada umatnya, tapi apa yang tuhan inginkan bila aku mencintai orang yang tak seharusnya kucintai. _

_Bukan seperti kisah romeo dan Juliet yang mencintai musuh dan tak seharusnya saling mencintai. _

_Akan kuceritakan pada kalian kisah cintaku, cinta terlarang yang tak seharusnya ada, apakah aku harus menghapusnya, memendamnya atau kuutarakan perasaan ini padanya. _

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku berada di sekolah menengah atas, setelah kelulusan SMP, ketika ayahku memutuskan untuk pergi denganku, meninggalkan semua kenangan di kota Beijing, kota kelahiranku, kota dimana banyak kenangan buruk yang kualami. Karna ingin melupakannya, karna terlalu pedih untuk dikenanglah akhirnya kita sepakat untuk pergi ke tempat dimana kita bisa memulai hidup kita yang baru. Akhirnya disinilah aku, seoul, ibu kota dari korea selatan.

"ayah aku berangkat"

"Jalga, hati-hati, dan segeralah mendapat pacar agar kau segera lancar berbahasa Korea"

"hahaha,, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, akan aneh jika perusahaan itu menerimamu yang tak bisa berbahasa korea"

"kita lihat saja nanti"

"ne~ aku terlambat ayah, aku pergi"

Aku hanya hidup dengan ayahku, bila kalian bertanya ibuku. Aku menganggapnya telah mati. Dia meninggalkanku dan ayah, dia bilang tak tahan dengan ayah yang memperlakukannya kasar.

Bohong, aku tau dia tak mencintai ayah. Ibu dan ayah menikah karna perjodohan kakek-kakek bodoh itu. Ayah mencintai ibu, dia rela memberikan apapun bagi ibu. Tapi ternyata tidak dengan ibu, dia mencintai laki-laki lain. Makanya dia meninggalkan kami. Ayah mati-matian meminta ibu kembali, namun ibu hanya memandangnya iba dan pergi, bersama laki-laki brengsek itu. Mungkin karna inilah aku benci berdekatan dengan wanita, mereka terlalu berisik, mereka terlalu egois, mereka hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri, dan terkadang mereka akan membuang apa yang telah mereka miliki hanya karna ada yang lebih dari yang mereka miliki.

"selamat datang, siswa siswi baru sekolah menengah atas …"

Upacara penyambutan murid baru sedang berlangsung. Aku hanya berdiri ditengah-tengah orang asing yang entah bicara apa mereka semua.

Aku baru di kota seoul ini, hanya sedikit kata-kata korea yang kupahami. Seperti para gadis dibelakangku ini, mereka membicarakanku, membicarakan ketampananku, kemanisanku, hingga mereka berharap dapat sekelas denganku. Dasar gadis-gadis murahan, kalian menyukai ku hanya karna wajahku, ck, ternyata wanita dimanapun sama saja.

Aku bergerak lurus menuju perpustakaan, hari ini upacara penerimaan murid baru, pembagian kelas, hingga berada dikelas kami masing-masing. Jam istirahat sekarang, aku malas berada di kelas mendengarkan orang-orang berkata sesuatu yang tak ku mengerti, setidaknya tempat paling sepi disini adalah perpustakaan kan.

Disinilah aku bertemu dengannya, dia tertidur di salah satu sudut perpustakaan. Entah ada medan apa yang membuatku mendekatinya, dia lucuu, wajahnya yang bulat, mengingatkanku pada roti baozi yang sering dibawakan nenek, imutnyaa.

Aku memandanginya seakan memandangi kenangan dengan roti baozi nenek. Aku memandanginya dan mengumpulkan semua kenangan tentang nenek ketika dia terbangun. Mata kita bertemu pandang sesaat setelah dia terbangun.

DEG,, jantungku berdetak, bagaimana kalau dia menganggapku orang aneh, kenapa juga tadi aku harus memandanginya? Bagaimana ini? bagaimana kalau dia memarahiku karna aku yang memandanginya tadi?

Tapi hal yang kupikirkan tak pernah terjadi, hanya hening yang menyelimuti perpustakaan. Dia memandangiku dengan tatapan lembut, sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkanku. Hupt, hampir saja dia memandangi ku sebagai laki-laki aneh, laki-laki mana yang menganggapku tak aneh jika memandangi seorang laki-laki lain dengan cara seperti itu. Semoga kita tak pernah bertemu lagi, doaku.

Namun aku salah, ternyata dia adalah teman sekelasku dan parahnya kita adalah teman sebangku.

Ketika bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi, aku tersentak kaget ketika seseorang duduk dibangkuku, belum selesai kagetku aku bertambah kaget ketika tersadar bahwa orang itu adalah si roti baozi tadi.

"uhmm, maaf ini bangkuku" kataku, bukan bermaksud mengusir tapi tadi ketika ku duduk disini aku hanya sendiri, kenapa sekarang ada kau, inilah yang sebenarnya ingin aku tanyakan, tapi karna bahasa koreaku yang pas-passan jadi hanya itulah yang aku ucapkan.

"ohh,, hanya ada kursi ini yang tersisa tadi, dan songsennim menyuruhku duduk disini" katanya seolah tau apa yang ada dipikiranku, dia menjelaskan semuanya.

"ohh,, hmmm aku xi luhan, bangapta"

"kim minseok, tapi orang-orang memanggilku xiumin, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa, bangapta"

Beginilah awalnya sehingga aku berteman dengannya, dan siapa yang tahu dia akan menjadi satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki.

***

Hari ini sepulang latihan aku dan dia yang notabene anak kelas satu dan tak boleh berlatih dengan bola, sepakat mencuri lapangan. Sekolah ini berbeda dengan sekolah yang lain, disini anak kelas satu hanya boleh melihat bagaimana kaka kelas kita bermain. Maka dari itulah aku dan dia slalu mencuri lapangan dan bola ketika semua orang telah meninggalkan sekolah.

"Ah~ jophtaaa" katanya sambil merebahkan badannya di permadani hijau lapangan sepak bola. Aku merebahkan badanku mengikutinya.

"Ah ippeoda, luhan lihat,, langit ini indah bukan"

Dia menerawang, ya indah, bukan langit itu yang indah, tapi matamu yang terkadang memutar seperti memikirkan sesuatu ketika kau tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa menahan detak jantungku saat ini, melihatnya seperti ini cukup membuatku tersenyum. Ah mungkin jantungku berdetak lebih cepat karna berlatih bola tadi, pungkirku.

"Luhan'ah"

"hmmmmm?"

"apa kau hanya ingin seperti ini?"

"hmmmm nee?"

"apa kau hanya hanya ingin seperti ini?"

"apa yang kau bicarakan baozi ya"

"kau lihatkan, dunia ini indah, apa kau hanya akan mengabaikan keindahan ini dan berada disamping seonggoh roti?"

"ya! Kau ini bicara apa?"

"di dunia ini bukan hanya ada aku luhan, masih banyak orang didunia ini, kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk berteman dengan yang lainnya?"

"Hahaha tidak, mereka terlalu berisik, tak apa jika hanya ada kau disini, itu cukup."

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku sudah mengingatkan mu"

Aku tau dia khawatir, karna aku hanya bersama dengan'nya . Tak masalah jika hanya dengan mu, karna hanya kamu yang aku butuhkan. Bagiku, tak ada dia disini artinya tak ada matahari yang bersinar menyinari bumi, bila tak ada dia disampingku maka aku akan berakhir menjadi seorang penyendiri.

Awalnya nyaman yang kurasakan didekatnya, sifatnya yang tak suka bicara membuatku yang notabene pencinta sunyi ini sangat nyaman, selain itu juga dia akan menjelaskan apa yang guru atau teman-teman obrolkan ketika ku tak mengerti. Hanya dialah orang yang dapat mengerti aku.

***

Sudah dua tahun berlalu, hampir setiap hari kulalui bersama dengannya. Banyak kesamaan antara aku dan dia, kami sama-sama menyukai sepak bola dan bergabung di club sepak bola di sekolah. Banyak yang bilang aku dan dia adalah pasangan yang cocok, semua orang disekolah menyebut kami duo baby face, pasangan emas, sampai si dua pemalsu umur. Aku bahagia, aku sangat bahagia dengan apa yang mereka katakan tentang kami, selama itu kami, selama dengannya, apapun itu aku akan merasa bahagia.

Namun sekarang, aku merasa ada yang aneh dalam hubungan kita. Aku merasa aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dia, tak bisa semenitpun kulalui tanpa dia, hanya dia yang ada menghiasi hariku. Keanehan ini bertambah ketika aku akan marah jika ada orang lain yang bersama dengannya termasuk hari ini.

Hari ini adalah pertandingan persahabatan yang digelar antara sekolahku dengan salah satu sekolah yang masih berada di seoul. Sepertinya memang sudah terbiasa bila aku stuck berdua dengan roti baoziku, dan seseorang mendekati kami

"min seok'ahh" teriak seseorang dibelakang kami

"oiiiiii xiumin!" teriaknya lagi dan mendekati kami, dia adalah hwang hee chul, musuh dari klub yang akan kita hadapi.

"oii heechul'ah"

Ingin ku marah, bahkan ingin ku menangis melihat hal ini, apa lagi melihat heechul membenarkan baju xiumin. Aku ingin membawanya pergi, menjauh dari orang ini, ku coba mengontrol emosi dan ekspresi wajahku, tapi aku benar-benar tak kuasa menahan kemarahan ini.

Sejak kejadian ini aku makin melekat pada baoziku ini, aku akan menendang siapa saja yang datang mendekat dan menyentuh roti baozi berjalanku ini. Dia hanya milikku, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh mendekat padanya dia milikku hanya milikku.

Apa aku salah, ingin menjadikan dia sebagai miliku. Apa yang salah dengan perasaan ini, dia adalah satu-satu nya teman, dia satu-satunya yang ada dipihakku selain ayahku. Maka baginya aku harus menjadi satu-satunya juga. Aku juga harus menjadi orang yang satu untuk dia, jangan ada orang lain didunia kita cukup kita berdua.

***

Seperti biasa ketika istirahat dimulai aku dan xiumin duduk dekat sebuah pohon yang menghadap ke lapangan bola, sehingga terlihat jelas anak-anak yang sedang mengisi waktu istirahatnya dengan bermain bola. Tak ada percakapan antara kita, hening ketika seseorang memanggilku dari belakang,

"luhan senpai~"

Dia Sehun, anak kelas satu yang ikut bergabung dengan klub sepak bola kami.

"oh sehun'ah, Ada yang bisa dibantu"

"bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian" tanyanya

Aku melihat kearah xiumin, ada ketakutan dari diriku bila sehun akan mengambil perhatian xiumin seperti hwang hee chul, lee sung min dan yixing. Tapi kulihat xiumin memandangnya sekilas tanpa menaruh perhatian apa-apa sampai dia mempersilahkan sehun duduk. Maka segera kutepis pikiran itu, tak akan apa-apa, sehun tak akan mengambil perhatian baozi dari ku.

Satu kata yang aku pikirkan tentang seorang Oh sehun. Dia menarik, dia tak sependiam xiumin, namun dia tak seberisik orang lain maka aku merasa aura yang dikeluarkan oleh oh sehun adalah aura yang familiar dengan ku.

"minseok'ah kau mau kemana?"

aku bertanya ketika tiba-tiba xiumin menjauh pergi, ingin ku kejar dia. Tapi disampingku saat ini ada sehun. Tak enak jika aku meninggalkan anak ini sendiri disini, apalagi ini adalah kawasan anak kelas tiga, bila dia ketahuan disini sendirian dia akan habis dihajar anak-anak kelas tiga. Maka kuputuskan untuk tetap disini, dengan sehun.

****

Ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan xiumin akhir-akhir ini, dia akan meninggalkanku ketika aku bersama sehun, atau dia akan menghilang dari pandanganku saat aku bersama sehun, dan bahkan sekarang dia memilih berjalan bersama suho dibanding bersama denganku.

Memang ada sehun sekarang tapi semua tak sama. Ada apa dengan nya, kenapa dia pergi, aku memang merasa nyaman dengan sehun, tapi tak sama seperti xiumin yang menemaniku. Aku akan bahagia hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang bulat, aku merasa kasih sayang yang dia berikan adalah kasih sayang yang belum pernah aku terima dari siapapun sebelum ini. Mungkin itu adalah kasih sayang seorang ibu yang sejak kecil tak aku terima. Mungkin. Karna aku juga tak tau pasti bagaimana itu.

Dan semuanya menjadi jelas ketika dua orang gadis membicarakan aku dan dia dikoridor,

"kau tahu ada yang aneh dengan pasangan pemalsu umur kita"

"siapa? XiuHan?"

"iya, ada yang aneh dengan mereka,, kenapa ya?"

"kenapa apanya?"

"sekarang luhan lebih sering bersama sehun dibanding dengan xiumin"

"memangnya masalahnya kenapa? sepertinya sehun dan luhan juga cocok"

"ia sih mereka sama-sama imut hihihihi"

Ah ternyata seperti itu,, sekarang aku dan xiumin sudah berakhir, kita berakhir sekarang,  
>tidak! tidak boleh, jangan, aku dan dia tak boleh berakhir, siapa yang akan menemaniku bila bukan dia, siapa yang akan memberikan aku kekuatan bila bukan dia. Aku berhenti berfikir saat gadis itu berkata hal yang benar-benar tak masuk diakal.<p>

"ada yang bilang katanya sehun pernah marah sama xiumin loh"

"massa?"

"iya, katanya gara-gara xiumin, luhan ga punya temen dan hanya bersama xiumin"

"benarkah?"

"jinja, tapi bener juga sih katanya. Kita ga pernah ngeliat luhan sama orang lain... hupt tapi aku ga suka  
>melihat mereka berjauhan, xiumin dan luhan itu benar-benar pasangan yang cocok"<p>

Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang anak-anak itu katakan, Sehun? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa yang tak ku ketahui diantara xiumin dan sehun. Harus ku tanyakan, harus aku perjelas sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, aku melangkahkan kakiku mantap menuju kelas dan mendekat pada orang yang duduk di pojok kelas dan memasang headsetnya.

"minseok'ah"

Dia hanya mendongkakan kepalanya,

"ikut aku"

Akhirnya aku dan dia berada disebuah lorong yang tak seorang pun akan lewat ke lorong itu,

"ya minseok'ah apa yang salah dengan mu?"

"nan? Naneun wae? Nan gwenjanna yoo? Tak ada yang salah denganku lu"

"lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"hah? Aku menjauhimu? Sejak kapan?"

"kumohon minseok'ah jawablah dengan serius kali ini"

"ya, lu~ apa aku terlihat sedang menjauhimu? aku masih duduk dibangku yang sama denganmu, aku masih berada di club yang sama denganmu, aku masih menemanimu di istirahat, dan lihat, aku berada disini denganmu saat ini"

"tapi kenapa kau selalu menghilang dari pandanganku, kau menemaniku tapi kau pergi ketika sehun datang, dan sekarang kau lebih memilih berjalan dengan suho dari pada denganku, kenapa"

Hening, dia tak menjawab apa yang aku bicarakan.

"apa sehun yang menyuruhmu menjauhiku?

Min seok'ah. Ya xiumin!"

"dengarkan aku Lu~ tak ada hal yang kau tuduhkan itu. Sehun benar, didunia ini bukan hanya ada aku, kau harus bisa membuka diri pada dunia ini, aku tak bisa membukakan hatimu untuk dunia ini, tapi sehun bisa. Aku akan bahagia ketika kau berhasil membuka hati pada dunia ini, dan aku hanya akan mengganjalmu, aku hanya akan membuatmu merasakan tak apa selama ada aku, inilah saatnya, inilah saatnya kau berjalan keluar. Aku akan selalu melihatmu, melihatmu mengepakan sayapmu sendiri didunia ini, aku akan menjauh darimu untuk sementara, bye Lu~ge"

Hari ini aku membenci xiumin, dia ternyata tak mengerti aku,, dia tak mengerti perasaan yang aku miliki padanya, bagaimana aku harus hidup tanpa dia yang menemaniku, apa yang akan dilakukan bumi jika matahari tak menyinarinya lagi. Dia matahari bagiku, dia adalah matahari yang akan selalu menyinari dan menghangatkanku.

Akupun tak mengerti perasaan apa tepatnya ini, ingin aku ingkari apa yang kurasakan padanya.  
>Ternyata bukan hanya nyaman perasaanku padanya, perasaan ku padanya bukan ingin menjadikan dia sekedar miliku, dia adalah setengah dari hidupku, kehilangannya berarti kehilangan setengah dari hidupku, kehilangannya berarti kehilangan kebahagiaanku.<p>

Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan yang aku pungkiri selama dua tahun ini. Aku tak tahu apa namanya perasaan ini, setidaknya sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Setelah kejadian ini aku tak pernah berdekatan dengan xiumin lagi, setiap kali aku mendekatinya, dia akan pergi menjauh, dan sehun yang ada disisiku sekarang. Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan terakhir yang dilakukan oleh kelas tiga, sebelum mereka lulus, mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir aku bermain dengan xiumin.

Aku bergerak lunglai menuju stadion pertandingan, tinggal selangkah lagi aku berada di stadion itu, tapi langkah ini terlalu berat, untuk ku langkahkan, hanya tinggal menyebrangi jalan ini aku akan sampai ke stadion tempat yang akan menjadi permainan terakhir pasangan emas kelas tiga, aku dan xiumin. Aku bergerak menyebrangi jalan panjang itu ketika truk dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearahku, tak bisa ku menghindar sampai

"BRAK…"

Dan semua menjadi gelap.

Apakah ini syurga, tanyaku?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

Aku terbangun tepat dipinggir jalan, tak ada luka yan berarti padaku, keadaan disekitarku ricuh, seorang ibu  
>yang berteriak<p>

"panggil ambulans panggil ambulans".

Baru kusadari ternyata tepat beberapa meter didepanku semua orang berkumpul, mengelilingi sesuatu yang tak tahu apa itu, truk yang terguling itu juga berada disekitar itu, apa yang terjadi disini, yang aku tahu truk itu siap menerjangku dan aku tak sadarkan diri. Kuputuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, apa yang sedang mereka kelilingi itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat wajah bulat itu berlumuran darah,

"min seok'ah … andwe ….. minseok'ah"

Dadaku terasa sesak, dia menggantikanku, dia yang tertabrak dan bukan aku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tubuhku terasa lemas melihat orang yang ada didepanku saat ini aku tak sanggup menopang kembali seluruh tubuhku hingga aku terjatuh.

Disaat seperti ini apakah aku harus mementingkan kebanggaanku, disaat seperti ini apakah aku masih mempertahankan kejantananku sebagai seorang lelaki? Disaat seperti ini apakah aku masih akan mengelak terhadap perasaan ini lagi? Bagaimana kalau dia meninggalkanku disaat aku belum mengerti perasaan apa yang kupunya ini, bagaimana bila dia pergi tanpa tau bagaimana berartinya dia dihidupku.

Kenapa langit begitu cerah, sementara awan mendung ada diatas kepalaku..

Tanpa senyumnya bagaimana aku dapat melanjutkan hidup.

Akankah matahari terus mengintari bumi tanpa dia..

Minseok'ah bangunn,,

Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu.

Siapa yang akan memberiku kasih sayang seperti yang kau berikan padaku.

Siapa yang akan menemaniku nanti.

Mungkinkah ini yang mereka bilang "cinta"

Aku menunggu dia untuk terbangun, aku menunggu untuk dapat menyampaikan perasaanku. Dia sudah terlepas dari masa kritisnya sekarang. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah berdoa dan berharap dia akan terbangun.

"uhmmmmm,, lu~"

Akhirnya dia membukakan matanya, dan betapa bahagianya aku ketika orang pertama yang dia panggil adalah aku.

"minseok….jangan banyak bergerak tidurlah aku akan panggilkan dokter"

Aku hendak pergi ketika dia menarik tanganku

"tak usah, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian,"

aku diam ditempat mendengarkannya

"aku bermimpi lu~,, kau tertabrak oleh truk besar, dan aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi, maafkan aku, ternyata hanya kau sahabat yang aku punya, ternyata sulit untuk menghilangkanmu dalam hidupku maafkan aku"

Aku melihatnya getir, yang tertabrak itu kau bukan aku, kau tau seberapa takut aku kehilanganmu? Kau tau berapa lama kau tertidur itu, dan bagaimana aku menjalaninya, hanya melihatmu yang tertidur pucat.

Ku peluk dia. Tak akan kupungkiri lagi perasaan ini, tak ingin aku abaikan lagi getaran getaran didadaku ketika aku berada didekatnya, tak akan ku musnahkan desiran saat aku menatap wajahnya, akan aku terima anugrah perasaan ini, takkan ku marahi tuhan lagi karna perasaan yang salah ini, sehun memang mampu membawa ku ke dunia luar tapi hanya kau yang ada diduniaku, aku akan mampu menerima apapun didunia ini selama kau ada untukku.

Terserah padamu mau menganggapku ini apa, yang jelas takkan kuhilangkan rasa ini.

Benar kata mereka,

ini cinta,

aku mencintaimu minseok'ah.

Aku mencintaimu xiumin.

Aku mencintaimu urie baozi.

Saranghamnida.

~end~


End file.
